Wicked diseases
by dolorussven
Summary: Ayahnya—profesor Baker—mengatakan padanya, dunia di luar dinding ini pun, seperti itu. —Angela, Dr. Baker. Modern AU*


wicked diseases.

 **disclaimer:** mobile legends: bang bang (c) moonton.

 **warning:** ooc. modern au. typo/misstypo.

 **sinopsis:** ayahnya—profesor baker—mengatakan padanya, dunia di luar dinding ini pun, seperti itu.

 **note:** ini cerita tentang angela (chapter 1) dan harley, lesley (chapter 2) di au yang sama dari ff decandence (gausah dibaca, tolong) dan count your blessing(s). sebenernya ini ga misah dari semua itu, tapi karena satu dan lain hal (mainly karena saya pikir ini bisa dinikmati oleh orang lain yang tidak menyukai slashfic, maka saya pisahkan semuanya:))

 **note2:** saya lebih suka format ao3 kalo untuk nulis-nulis series gini lol

.

* * *

.

Matanya terbuka menyambut benderang lampu kamar yang dialangi oleh sosok pria yang wajahnya mengamati pupil matanya. Di tangannya ada sebuah perkakas besi yang entah apa namanya—di saat itu ia tersadar kalau ia masih harus belajar banyak untuk dunia ini. Jemari pria itu menyentuh matanya, ia membiarkannya terbuka lebar.

Pria itu mundur, mengagumi hasil kerjanya. Dari dadanya, suara robotik terdengar, bilang: _"Memulai sistem."_

Kali ini matanya terbuka lebar, tak lagi merasakan selaput yang merabunkan visualnya. Ia berkedip; kanan, kiri, kanan, kiri. Jemarinya ia gerakkan perlahan-lahan, lalu pergelangan tangannya ia putar. Kakinya, lalu lehernya; seperti burung hantu. Ia merasakan sirkuit bekerja menggerakkan tubuhnya, tenaga elektrik mengalir pada tiap senti tubuhnya menjadikannya hidup.

Kedipan matanya menjadi sinkron satu sama lain, ada sebuah cairan yang bekerja sebagai lubrikasi buatan untuk mata mekaniknya. Cairan itu mengalir dari bola matanya—ia menangis. Darimana ia tahu perasaan itu? Karena ia diprogram demikian. Ia mengapusnya dengan jemarinya, halus, layaknya kain.

Ia menghadap Pencipta-nya.

"Halo, Angela." Katanya, ada sebuah kebahagiaan yang memuncah di dadanya. Ia nampak bangga. Ia merasa senang mengetahui orang itu senang karena kehadirannya. "Malaikat kecilku."

.

* * *

.

Ada sebuah cerita yang tertanam di pikirannya.

Ia hanya mengingat satu.

Ceritanya tentang seorang gadis yang seumur hidupnya tinggal di bersama dengan nenek dan kakeknya di suatu negeri antah berantah. Suatu hari, seekor gagak datang ke hadapannya, menawarkan keindahan yang jauh lebih mempesona dibanding apa yang ia ketahui. Gadis itu akhirnya termakan rasa penasaran, dan memutuskan untuk bertolak ke tempat yang dijanjikan oleh sang gagak.

Tetapi akhirnya, rasa keingintahuannya membuatnya mengecap derita atas kulitnya—karena dunia di luar sana bersikap tak ramah padanya, dan karena peperangan melanda negeri. Ketidaktahuannya menyelamatkannya dari pengetahuan akan segala keburukan di dunia ini, dan ia menderita karenanya.

Pencipta-nya, ayahnya—profesor Baker—mengatakan padanya, dunia di luar dinding ini pun, seperti itu.

Angela menurut. Ia tidak pernah ke luar. Ia melakukan apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan—membaca dongeng, mencuci piring, menyiapkan meja makan, menonton kartun—dan membiarkan ayahnya menyisir rambutnya. Ia terkadang menyanyi. Ia tidak bisa memasak. Ternyata dibutuhkan sesuatu selain _perasaan dan cinta_ untuk memasak.

Ayahnya pun tidak bisa memasak.

Tidak apa, untuk saat ini, mereka bahagia meskipun tak ada yang bisa memasak.

Setidaknya Angela bisa memasak air.

.

* * *

.

Ia merasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Sesuatu terjadi—ia tahu, ingin tahu, tapi sebelah matanya tak mendapatkan suplai energi untuk bergerak, dan sensor di mata satunya kehilangan kemampuannya. Tangannya bergerak di luar kendalinya, kakinya mati rasa.

Ayahnya berteriak memanggil-manggil namanya, dalam rangkulan. Di belakangnya, dua sosok _manusia jahat_ berdiri kokoh. Mereka menarik paksa ayahnya untuk segera ikut bersama mereka—tapi ayahnya adalah orang yang cerdas; ia mengeluarkan suatu alat berbentuk batangan yang dibuat beberapa minggu yang lalu dengan bantuan mata Angela. Sesaat kemudian kedua manusia itu jatuh terkapar, demikian juga Angela, meskipun ia masih sepenuhnya sadar.

Tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak. Ayahnya meminta maaf, lalu menggendongnya dan meletakkannya untuk duduk di sofa yang terbakar setengah.

 _Mereka bukan manusia_ , Angela sadar, matanya melirik ke dua sosok di lantai, yang terkapar tidak berdaya. Berusaha mati-matian untuk bergerak.

Ayahnya segera mengambil segala hal yang bisa ia ambil, membopong Angela bersamanya untuk naik ke mobil, lalu berkendara menjauh dari kota itu.

Di perjalanan, ayahnya terus menerus meminta maaf pada Angela.

.

* * *

.

Ada sebuah cerita di pikirannya.

Cerita yang tidak ia baca, namun ia terbangun suatu hari dengan pengetahuan ini.

Cerita tentang seorang anak dan orang tuanya. Anak laki-laki yang memiliki kemampuan luar biasa, eksistensinya merupakan berkat bagi dunia ini. Tapi orang tuanya, menakuti takdir anaknya sendiri, tak ingin dunia mengetahui keberadaannya agar anak mereka tak bisa dieksploitasi semena-mena. Mereka mengisolasi diri, dan menyembunyikan anaknya dari dunia yang mengintai.

Tetapi anak itu adalah seorang petualang; suatu hari, ia berjalan terlalu jauh hingga perbatasan, dan dunia yang mengintai mengetahui keberadaannya. Meskipun sudah melanggar apa yang dikatakan mereka, orang tuanya akan terus bersumpah untuk melindungi anak mereka, karena anak itu adalah berkat terindah dalam hidup mereka.

Angela menceritakan itu pada ayahnya, saat ia membawa masuk perkakas-perkakas ayahnya ke ruang kerja. "Apakah ayah akan melakukan yang sama untuk Angela?" ia bertanya, benar-benar ingin tahu. Ayahnya bersenandung—Angela mengikuti, walau yang keluar hanyalah suara gesekan antar besi yang beradu di tenggorokannya.

"Malaikat kecilku, kamu adalah berkat terindah dalam hidupku." Katanya. Angela merasakan dirinya menghangat. "Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk melindungimu."

Hal itu membuat Angela membanting tangannya ke atas meja, lalu melompat ke arah ayahnya, dan menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya. "Janji?"

Profesor tertawa, lalu mengacak rambut Angela. "Janji."

Ia termangu untuk beberapa saat. "Aaah! Kita harus menautkan jari kelingking kita untuk membuat janji, ayah! Kalau tidak, itu bukan janji namanya!"

Ayahnya menyentuh hidungnya, masih tersenyum. "Bagaimana kalau Angela berjanji padaku, Angela tidak akan meninggalkan ayah apapun yang terjadi."

Ia berpikir sebentar. "Rasanya tidak adil!" pekiknya. Gemuruh mesin yang menjalankan tubuhnya menandakan bahwa ia masih hidup. Pria itu merasa kalau harapan masih ada untuknya, dari anak perempuan ini. "Bagaimana kalau nanti ayah bosan dengan Angela?" ia memaksa sistemnya untuk mengeluarkan air mata palsu.

"Ayah tidak akan bosan denganmu."

"Heheh—ayah terdengar sangat yakin."

Ia meraih pipi gadis kecil itu, mata mereka bertemu. "Ayah sudah bilang, kan? Angela adalah berkat terindah dalam hidup ini."

.

* * *

.

Ayahnya memasangkan penemuan terbarunya pada perangkat Angela yang harus didesain ulang.

Ia menciptakan benang tipis transparan yang mampu menutupi luka-luka di permukaan kulit. Ayahnya bilang, jangan sampai orang luar tahu fungsi benang-benang itu.

Jadi hari demi hari berlalu seperti biasa, Angela menatap lepas jendela, mengagumi keindahan kota dari gedung pencakar langit tempatnya berdiam saat ini, sedangkan dokter Baker terus mendalami ilmu sains untuk menyempurnakan ciptaannya.

Suatu hari, sebelum ayahnya pergi berbelanja, Angela menitipkan peralatan untuk menjahit. Hal itu membuat ayahnya heran. Ia mengusap puncak kepalanya. "Kamu bisa menjahit?"

"Tentu! Angela belajar dari televisi! Belikan ya? Kumohon!"

Pintu tertutup rapat saat ayahnya melangkah keluar, lalu suara pintu terkunci terdengar.

Angela merasa kesepian.

Ruangan kembali dingin.

Atau apakah itu karena hujan yang tiba-tiba mengguyur deras di luar sana? Semoga ayah membawa payung.

.

* * *

.

Ada sebuah cerita di pikirannya.

Tentang seekor kelinci yang ingin menjadi juru masak. Angela pikir lucu, tetapi kemudian ia teringat kalau ia pun, adalah seorang penjahit yang payah. Ia merasa seperti kelinci itu, tidak berbakat, namun hatinya bersikukuh untuk menjadi seperti apa yang ia inginkan. Jadi ia tidak menyerah—kelinci itu pun demikian; janjinya pada dirinya sendiri, ia akan membuat masakan terenak yang pernah dimakan oleh penghuni hutan.

Lalu berhenti.

Angela berlari ke ruang kerja ayahnya—mengayunkan hasil jerih payahnya di muka ayahnya. "Lihat! Lihat!"

Ayahnya tersenyum, sekali lagi bangga. Sebuah boneka yang menyerupai Angela kini berada di tangannya. "Ayah bisa bawa itu kemanapun! Jadi Angela tidak akan meninggalkan ayah kemanapun ayah pergi!"

"Ini terlalu besar untuk muat di saku pakaian, Angela." Ayahnya mengusap pundaknya. Angela—yang semula nampak antusias untuk mendengar reaksi sang ayah—menggerutu kecewa. Pria itu berpikir untuk membeli tas yang sekiranya cukup untuk dimasukkan boneka buatan anak gadisnya.

Tapi… itu terlalu merepotkan.

"Bagaimana kalau, Angela buatkan lagi, dengan ukuran yang lebih kecil, supaya ayah bisa membawanya kemanapun ayah pergi?" tawarnya. Mendengar itu wajahnya terangkat. "Atau buat lebih banyak. Mungkin bila ayah jual, akan banyak yang membeli."

"Eeeh, tidak mau! Boneka buatan Angela hanya boleh untuk ayah."

Kekehan kecil. "Baiklah, terserah kamu."

Angela segera berlari ke ruang tengah, ayahnya terdiam mengamati boneka di tangannya.

Samar-samar, dari dalam sana, dentingan lirih _music box_ terdengar.

 _Mungkin benangnya._

.

* * *

.

Ia tidak bisa merasakan pikirannya.

Rasanya seperti seluruh tubuhnya meleleh dan—oh, rasanya menyakitkan, seperti pikirannya baru saja dikorup oleh sebuah virus akut yang tidak terdeteksi dalam pemeriksaan rutin oleh profesor. Ia tidak bisa mengumpulkan pikirannya, semuanya terasa aneh, asing, _alien_. Ia tidak tahu mana yang asli dan mana yang tidak.

Kemudian matanya menangkap tubuhnya, terkapar di sana.

Lalu ayahnya, ditarik paksa oleh monster yang mencabik tubuhnya hingga kepalanya terputus dari lehernya, hingga ayahnya memperlihatkan amarah yang tak pernah ada di matanya. Ayahnya meraih pisau, lalu menusuk leher?—monster android itu. Tetapi tidak berpengaruh apa-apa. Monster itu menatap ke luar, hendak melompat dari gedung ini untuk pergi, membawa serta ayahnya bersama.

Angela menjerit—entah dengan suara seperti apa, ia kehilangan pita suaranya saat kepalanya dicabik paksa lepas dari tubuhnya. Ia masih hidup, dan ia tidak akan membiarkan ayahnya dibawa pergi begitu saja oleh seorang asing. _Ia sudah berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan ayahnya._

Kemudian sesuatu beresonansi; menciptakan bunyi-bunyi aneh yang ngilu di indera pendengaran Angela. Begitupula dengan monster itu. Monster itu menutupi pendengarannya—ayahnya memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk menendang robot itu jatuh dari ruang hidup mereka.

Ada bunyi debuman keras disertai ledakan setelah itu. Ayahnya menatap boneka buatan Angela yang melayang di atas meja—benangnya bercahaya perak, sebelum kembali jatuh ke permukaan meja, bersamaan dengan lenyapnya bunyi tak sedap itu.

"Angela?"

Panggil ayahnya. Ia tahu tidak membalas adalah perbuatan tidak sopan, tapi ia tak tahu harus membalas seperti apa. Sebagian besar tubuhnya remuk dan rusak di sana-sini. Barang rongsok sepertinya tak mungkin akan diperhatikan oleh profesor. Ia akan mati di sini, sendirian. Dalam kondisi menyedihkan.

Tetapi profesor mengambil _chip_ kecil dari tengkuknya—ingatannya, apa yang menjadikan dirinya _Angela_ —lalu berbisik, "Semua akan baik-baik saja."

"Ma… aa—f… pa—pa…. ayah."

Ia kehilangan kesadarannya—dan juga, dirinya.

Lumat atas kuasa zulmat.

.

* * *

.

Ia tidak menetap di satu tempat yang spesifik setelah itu.

Dari satu kota ke kota lain, dengan mobilnya sebagai rumah.

Tanpa Angela.

Hanya lantunan menyedihkan _music box_ dari boneka yang Angela buat untuknya. Niatnya untuk menepis kesepian, tetapi dengan adanya boneka itu, hanya kesepian yang ia ingat. Ia menginginkan anak perempuan itu untuk kembali bersamanya—tetapi membawanya ke dunia dalam cuaca seperti ini hanya akan merisaukan hati Angela.

Ia tidak ingin Angela ketakutan di dunia ini. Ia ingin yang terbaik untuk Angela.

Ia tiba di satu kota dengan orang-orang berwajah tidak familiar. _Sempurna._

Sebuah apartemen yang lokasinya tak jauh dari pusat kota, ia ambil sebagai ruang hidupnya yang baru. Ia menyendiri selama empat bulan lebih, berusaha memastikan tidak ada _android_ lain dari Lab 1718 yang mengetahui keberadaannya. Ia harus yakin.

Dalam masa isolasi itu, ia menyempurnakan Angela.

Ia mendapati dirinya terpikat dengan gagasannya yang mengusulkan menciptakan kehidupan dari tulang-tulang mekanik, jaring boneka dan kulit sintetis. _Lebih manusia_. Ia membeli peralatan yang ia butuhkan dari beberapa toko yang berbeda untuk mengurangi kecurigaan, lalu mulai merakit; untuk Angela.

Tetangga sebelahnya adalah seorang pria, tetapi ia memiliki seorang anak gadis yang mungkin usianya sama seperti Angela. Ia berpikir, mungkin Angela akan menyukai anak perempuan itu. Ruby, namanya. Profesor mengundangnya untuk masuk ke ruangannya, gadis itu menurut tanpa basa-basi, diiming-imingi hadiah.

Ukuran tubuhnya ideal, tidak terlalu besar untuk menyesakkan, dan juga tidak terlalu kecil untuk melawan. Ia memberikan gadis itu peralatan menjahit milik Angela—tidak digunakan lagi, sebagian besar ingatannya telah korup karena satu dan lain hal. Ia akan membelikan yang baru, yang jauh lebih bagus.

Tetapi Ruby nampaknya menaruh hati pada boneka yang terletak di atas kounter dapur—boneka dari Angela, yang mengingatkan dirinya tentang seberapa sendiri ia tanpa Angela.

Ia memberikan itu pada Ruby, matanya berkilat bahagia.

Denting lirih itu menghantuinya—seolah Angela berkata padanya, dikhianati: _"Ayah tidak menyukai apa yang Angela buat untuk ayah?"_

Angela harus membuatkannya yang baru. Ia sudah berjanji.

 _Hiduplah._

.

* * *

.

Ia terbangun dengan sebuah cerita di pikirannya.

Tentang kehancuran, dan segala hal buruk yang keluar dari peti Pandora. Ia menangis, meronta—berhenti. Tidak ingin lihat. Menyakitkan. Namun saat cerita itu berakhir, adalah sebuah matahari yang menyambut hari baru layaknya hari-hari yang telah berlalu. Menyinari dunia hingga tak ada lagi rongga untuk keburukan berdiam.

Tubuhnya terasa jauh lebih ringan.

Dari dadanya, ada gemuruh roda berputar—menampung jiwanya, ingatannya. _"Memulai sistem."_

Ia membuka matanya.

Ayahnya segera memeluknya, enggan melepaskan. Ia terkejut. Ia masih hidup. Ayahnya tidak membuang rongsok seperti dirinya di sana. Untuk mati sendirian.

Ia menangis, merasakan hati mekaniknya meleleh dalam dekapan erat ayahnya.

" _Papa_ —"

.

* * *

.

Ada sebuah cerita yang tertanam di pikirannya.

Ceritanya tentang seorang gadis yang seumur hidupnya tinggal di bersama dengan nenek dan kakeknya di suatu negeri antah berantah. Suatu hari, seekor gagak datang ke hadapannya, menawarkan keindahan yang jauh lebih mempesona dibanding apa yang ia ketahui. Gadis itu akhirnya termakan rasa penasaran, dan memutuskan untuk bertolak ke tempat yang dijanjikan oleh sang gagak.

Tetapi akhirnya, rasa keingintahuannya membuatnya mengecap derita atas kulitnya—karena dunia di luar sana bersikap tak ramah padanya, dan karena peperangan melanda negeri. Ketidaktahuannya menyelamatkannya dari pengetahuan akan segala keburukan di dunia ini, dan ia menderita karenanya.

Ayahnya—profesor Baker—mengatakan padanya, dunia di luar dinding ini pun, seperti itu.

Tetapi dinding ini tak mampu menahan rasa keingintahuannya.

"Papa akan belikan aku alat jahit?" ia bertanya. Di televisi, saluran acara tentang masakan berjalan. Angela ingin menyiapkan sesuatu—kejutan untuk papa. Profesor mengangguk. Ia mengacak puncak kepala Angela. Gadis _android_ itu mencondongkan kepalanya untuk meminta waktu tambahan.

Saat pintu tertutup rapat dan langkah kaki terdengar menjauh, Angela mengangkat tubuhnya dari sofa. Dengan perlahan ia menyentuh kenop pintunya. Tangannya gemeteran dengan antisipasi akan dunia di luar pintu ini—seperti dunia yang terbentang dari jendela di sisi ruangan.

Ia menarik napas, membuangnya, lalu menariknya pelan-pelan.

Ia membuka pintunya perlahan. Mengintip. Ia tutup lagi.

 _Ia… tidak siap._

Di depan pintu, ada seorang anak laki-laki yang berdehem keras, lalu mengetuk pintunya. Angela melangkah mundur, terkesiap. "Ayahmu menjatuhkan ini tadi."

Angela menempelkan wajahnya ke permukaan pintu itu. "Kau mau ambil atau tidak?"

Ia membuka pintunya, tidak membukakan sepenuhnya. Tangannya terulur, tidak memerlihatkan yang lainnya. "Ke… kemarikan, tolong."

Anak laki-laki itu menghela napas berat. "Satu lagi tetangga aneh, ya." gumamnya. Ia meletakkan sesuatu di tangan Angela; sebuah kunci—lebih tepatnya, kunci apartemen. Bagaimana bisa profesor menjatuhkan barang berharga seperti ini. Saat berpikir demikian, anak itu berbalik.

"Tunggu… siapa namamu?" Angela bertanya. Mungkin profesor akan mengucapkan terima kasih pada anak itu nanti.

"Perlihatkan dirimu, baru kita bicara, bagaimana?"

"Maaf. Papa tidak mengizinkanku."

"Yasudah. Selamat siang."

Tidak ada langkah kaki. Angela tahu anak itu berharap ia merubah pikirannya detik terakhir. Ia pelan-pelan membuka pintunya, menampakkan dirinya pada anak laki-laki yang lebih pendek darinya barang sepuluh senti. Anak itu—dengan topi tinggi layaknya ahli sulap di televisi—mengalihkan pandangannya.

"…Harley."

"Namaku Angela."

Ia segera membanting pintunya, lalu menguncinya dari dalam.

Dari luar, Harley menghela napas, lalu menyentuh dadanya.

.

* * *

.

Angela menjahitkan boneka untuk profesor.

Profesor memberikannya senyum tipis. Ia nampak lelah. "Aku bisa buat lebih banyak! Lalu kita bisa bermain rumah-rumahan!"

Ia mendongak; profesor telah tertidur di atas sofa. Tidak seperti biasa, wajahnya pucat, kelelahan? Mungkin lebih baik tidak diganggu. Pelan-pelan ia berdiri, lalu menghampiri meja kerja profesor, ingin tahu apa yang dikerjakan hingga nampak sangat membebani. Di atas meja, ada beberapa lembar kertas bertebaran; beberapa adalah cerita, beberapa lainnya adalah ilustrasi.

Angela membaca cerita itu: tentang seorang anak perempuan; orang tuanya hanyalah seorang ilmuwan biasa, yang tidak bisa memberikannya kebahagiaan, malah selalu memberikannya malapetaka tiap kali masa lalu datang untuk menyeretnya kembali.

Lambat laun, ilmuwan itu merasa kondisi kesehatannya memburuk karena bekerja terlalu lama di bahan-bahan berbahaya, untuk menyempurnakan ciptaannya. Ia merasa bahwa waktunya tidak akan lama—tapi untuk anak perempuannya, ia akan bertahan sebentar lagi, hingga anak itu bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri, hingga anak itu kuat.

Di sebelahnya, adalah sketsa karya profesor yang selanjutnya.

Alisnya bertaut.

"Angela? Jangan—"

Ia berbalik perlahan. "Papa…? Apa… ini…?"

Profesor menatapnya, kosong. "Kamu harus bisa melindungi dirimu setelah aku tiada, malaikat kecilku."

Ia tersenyum—ia tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Dan juga air matanya. Ia tidak bisa menahan air matanya. Seluruh tubuhnya nyeri. "Tapi… papa kesakitan… kan?"

"Aku sudah bilang, aku akan melindungimu, apapun yang terjadi." Ia membenahi posisinya.

"Tapi papa janji tidak akan meninggalkanku!" air matanya tak bisa berhenti mengalir, mengetahui akhir yang tak bisa ia elak. "Aku… aku tidak butuh ini semua—aku butuh papa!" ia memeluk profesor dengan erat—sesuatu terasa menyakitkan. Hatinya, lehernya, kepalanya, jiwanya, mengancam untuk mematikan seluruh sistem operasionalnya untuk menemukan tentram, untuk lari dari kenyataan. "Jangan tinggalkan aku…."

"Papa aku terus bersamamu, Angela." Ia mengulurkan kelingkingnya. Angela terisak menatap wajah profesor. "Janji."

"Aku tidak mau—janji." Katanya. "Karena papa pasti akan melanggarnya…." Tidak adakah cara untuk mencegah skenario buruk itu terjadi?

Ia tersenyum; anak perempuannya, tumbuh dewasa terlalu cepat. Tipu muslihatnya nampak bagi matanya yang lebar nan polos.

Angela terisak semakin keras saat tangan papanya membelai kepalanya.

.

* * *

.

Ayahnya—profesor Baker—mengatakan padanya, dunia di luar dinding ini pun, seperti itu.

Tanpa ampun; mengerikan. Tetapi Angela yakin dunia di luar tidak akan menyakitinya sesakit profesor menyakitinya. Profesor terduduk di atas sofa—lesu, ia masih mengamat-amati sketsa yang ia buat, lalu meraih gagang telepon dengan tangannya yang gemetar, semakin hari semakin jelas, memesan sesuatu dari toko material.

Angela menahan air matanya. _Tidak ada lagi air mata._

Papanya keras kepala. Angela seharusnya tahu itu lebih dari siapapun.

Tapi pasti ada cara lain untuk menyelamatkan papanya, kan? Di dunia luar sana—Angela akan melalui apapun bila itu artinya menolong papanya dari penderitaannya. Ia mengingat papanya bercerita tentang profesor Rooney yang ditemui beberapa minggu silam; saat ini menetap untuk mengajar di universitas ternama di kota ini.

Ia melirik profesor, bekerja.

"Papa, boleh aku pergi ke luar?" jawabannya selalu tidak. Angela tidak pernah berhenti mencoba bertanya.

Tidak dijawab, atau Angela tak lagi peduli pada apa yang papanya katakan.

Angela menganggukkan kepalanya meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Ia butuh profesor Rooney ini untuk membantu papanya. Ia menyelinap perlahan, menuju pintu keluar. Ia membuka pintu perlahan-lahan,

lalu mulai melangkah keluar; berusaha mencari bantuan untuk papanya.

Ia gugup, ia takut. Tapi semua itu bisa ia atasi—karena ia menyayangi papanya. Tak ada halangan yang terlalu berat baginya.

.

* * *

.

[end.]

* * *

 **note:** cerita-cerita yang diceritain angela sebenernya semacam fake memories yang dimasukin sama prof baker biar angela ga inget detail kejadian asli—atau cerita-cerita itu untuk memotivasi angela melakukan sesuatu yang dia mau.

dan angela yang pertama berbeda sama yang kedua itu sengaja; angela yang pertama kesannya jauh lebih kuno, sedangkan yang kedua lebih… cool?

sekian! chapter 2 adalah cerita tentang harley dan lesley (dan kelanjutan angela yang mengadu nasib /ga)

—1:33 AM, 20 Februari 2018, Jakarta.


End file.
